


Проснуться

by Just_once_more



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, PTSD John, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Post-Reichenbach
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_once_more/pseuds/Just_once_more
Summary: Джон бодрствует лишь две секунды в сутки.Special forWTF Johnlock 2019Бета Many happy returns





	Проснуться

Проснуться.

Перекатиться со спины на бок. Бельё на кровати давно не пахнет свежестью. Надо бы сменить, но зачем. Это же столько мороки: вытряхивать одеяло из пододеяльника, вытаскивать подушку из наволочки, сдёргивать простынь. Доковылять до прачечной. Вспоминать, каким должно быть сочетание температуры и оборотов. Не забыть забрать бельё после смены: у него только один комплект — нет никакой замены. Никто не подстрахует.

Сморгнуть неясную пелену. Попытаться проснуться ещё раз. Забить на прачечную. Проклясть холодный пол под ногами. Вспомнить, что носки валяются где-то в ванной. Поджимая пальцы на ногах, добрести до неё, облегчиться, вымыть руки, умыться, почистить зубы. Посмотреть на пену для бритья. Отказаться тратить на это и пару минут.

Найти носки. Натянуть носки, сидя на унитазе. Насыпать в грязную кружку растворимый кофе — прямо из банки, не удосужившись отмерить ложкой. Залить кипятком. Лениво прикинуть, по какому кругу он кипятит одну и ту же воду. Кажется, вчера он пытался заварить чай, дважды, но оба раза забывал об этом, пока вода не остывала до комнатной температуры.

Понять, что кофе не помогает. Оставить почти полную кружку возле раковины. Стянуть со стула джинсы, найти футболку, застегнуть пуговицы на рукавах рубашки. Зашнуровать кроссовки, набросить сверху парку.

Выскочить из квартиры. Вернуться. Забрать ключи и пропуск. Запереть дверь. Нажать на кнопку лифта. Спуститься вниз, выйти из подъезда, взяться за ручку калитки. Усомниться в том, что закрыл дверь на замок. Наплевать на это.

Попытаться проснуться.

Не справиться с этим.

Пережить рабочий день. «Пережить» — короткое слово, которое ничего не объясняет и не отражает того, как тягуче и неторопливо текут секунды. Пациенты. Бумаги. Излишне бодрый администратор. Трёп на кухне. Ручка не пишет, компьютер виснет, грёбаная новая программа отказывается работать как нужно. От перчаток на руках опять высыпало, а таблетки от аллергии закончились ещё вчера. Шесть часов. Наконец-то.

Он так и не проснулся.

Отклонить предложение пойти вместе со всеми в паб. Сказать «да, Сара, у меня планы, я не могу, важная встреча». Увидеть — снова, — какая грустная у неё улыбка. Почувствовать спиной, что на него смотрят: с сочувствием, но уже без прежней жалости, острой, как осока между губ.

Переодеться, стараясь ни с кем не встречаться взглядами. Накинуть сверху парку. Выйти на улицу.

Отшатнуться от шумной компании. Сориентироваться, какой день недели сегодня подходит к концу. Кажется, пятница — на улице полно народу, вокруг входов в кафешки и бары выстраиваются очереди. В метро царит настоящий ад. Приходится прижать локти к грудной клетке, иначе из него просто выдавят весь воздух.

Глупо предполагать, что и это заставит его проснуться.

Квартира встречает его тишиной. Абсолютной. Никаких выстрелов. Никакой скрипки. Никакого смеха с первого этажа. Никаких взрывов на кухне. Никто не поставил на плиту кастрюлю, которая, вопреки теории относительности Эйнштейна, в любом случае начинает жарить сразу после того, как перестаёт варить.

Дверь закрывается. Ботинки остаются стоять возле неё. Хорошо, что с нужной стороны.

На ужин у него сэндвичи. И чай. Электрочайник кипит в непонятно какой раз. В заварник летят отнюдь не листья, а то, что осталось на самом дне пакета из фольги. Это больше похоже на пыль, которую не в силах удержать даже мелкое ситечко. Впрочем, как будто ему есть дело до того, что он ест. Или до чего-либо другого.

Сэндвичи он не разогревает. Холодный сыр на вкус омерзителен.

По телевизору идёт ток-шоу. Потом — политические дебаты. Новости. Очередная серия «Доктора Кто». Какой-то псевдоисторический фильм, где герои погибают от удара в плечо, но преспокойно бегают от одного края кадра к другому, если им всадили нож в печень. Кто-то падает.

Кто-то падает с крыши.

_Проснуться._

Джон вздрагивает всем телом — так сильно, будто пытается сжаться в комок, упасть внутрь себя самого, спрятаться, исчезнуть. Но по опыту знает: ничего не выйдет. Он — последний лист, оставшийся на ветке; тот, кто пережил листопад и кому предстоит иссохнуть, завернуться хрупкой спиралью и отмереть окончательно — тогда, когда солнце растопит сковавший его лёд.

Потому что эти две секунды сразу после пробуждения от кошмара — единственное время суток, когда он  _по-настоящему_ открывает глаза.

Насколько легче было бы просто _упасть,_ не правда ли.


End file.
